


under porcelain sky

by luckyday



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, imagine a mid-2000s punk song about wanting to get out of this small town, this fic is that but IN SPACE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyday/pseuds/luckyday
Summary: It's not like Minho hasn't always been clear about how much he wants to leave their little worn down planet and explore the rest of the galaxy. He's spent his whole life talking about it and Jisung, as his best friend, has always entertained his fantasies. Still, it seems like maybe the two of them haven't been clear enough about where they stand on the topic after all.-Or, the one where Minho and Jisung grew up on a junker planet together.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 214
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	under porcelain sky

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet that got longer than i intended it to be. title nabbed from "outskirts of paradise" by bad suns!
> 
> written as part of [minsung bingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)! this fic fills the boxes **"au - space"** , **"different time era"** , **"friends to lovers"** , **"banter as flirting"** , and **"cowboys"** (lol really)

“Where do you want to go when you get off this planet?” Minho asks Jisung one day as they sort through the piles and piles of antique magazines they’ve scavenged over the years, flipping through them delicately so as not to rip them. 

Jisung raises his eyebrow at Minho, looking up at him from where he’s fiddling with his holoscreen trying to get the old cowboy movies from Earth he loves so much to play. They’re incredibly finicky when it comes to being projected and aren’t in the best quality, no doubt partially from the hundreds of times they’ve been recorded over and over again over the two centuries they’ve existed. It’s a miracle some of them still exist today, much less that Jisung’s managed to get his hands on so many. 

“Why are you asking, hyung?” Jisung’s fingers are paused in the air, hovering over one of the ring menus on the holoscreen. 

Minho gives a nonchalant shrug, glancing down at the antique in his hand— some horrifically outdated science magazine from the early 21st century. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just weighing options again.” 

“You’ve been weighing options ever since we were kids,” Jisung muses. 

“Of course I have,” Minho says, shooting him a look. Jisung raises a hand up in innocence. “Our whole lives on a shitty little junker planet, of course I’d want to know where the hell I’m going when I can finally get out of here.” 

“Fair, fair,” Jisung relents. After a moment, he adds, “And to be fair, hyung, it’s not like this is the worst planet _ever_ to be born on. Junker planet or not, it’s still a big enough hub of trade to qualify as a merchant planet.” 

“Only because we’re between nicer planets,” he says, shaking his head. “If we were further out, legitimate merchants wouldn’t even bother coming here. We’d probably just end up overrun by smugglers.” 

“But we _aren’t_ an outer system planet,” Jisung points out, a little smile on his face. “You’re so negative sometimes.” 

“Not negative, just realistic,” Minho says with a sigh. He shifts, leaning his elbow on the arm of the worn-out couch and resting his chin in his hand, still looking at Jisung questioningly. “Sometimes it seems like you don’t even want to leave.” 

Jisung’s smile wavers for a second. “What do you mean?” 

Minho shrugs again. “I don’t know, sometimes it’s like you avoid my questions about it. You used to talk with me all the time when we were growing up about how we’d get off this planet and find somewhere else, but it’s like you’ve stopped the last couple of years.” 

“I haven’t,” Jisung says defensively, but his eyes drop down to the holoscreen in his hand. 

“You just did it now,” Minho says dully. 

“Did not.” 

“Did too.” 

“Hyung,” Jisung says, and Minho can’t tell if he’s imagining things or if there’s a hint of genuine agitation in his voice or not. “Let me just… fine. Let me just ask you this, alright?” 

Minho blinks in confusion at him, nodding at him to continue. 

Jisung’s fingers skim down the worn edges of his holoscreen as he seems to think over his words, thumbs rubbing at the rounded corners. Finally, he asks, “If the opportunity to get out of here came up tomorrow, you would take it, right?” 

“Of course,” Minho says instantly. 

Jisung’s almost seems like he’s disappointed in Minho’s answer. “That’s my problem, hyung.” 

Minho’s brow scrunches in confusion. “What? Your problem is that I want to leave?” 

“Yes!” Jisung says, and as soon as he says it an anxious expression washes over him. His voice raises slightly, his words rushed in the telltale way it does when he starts to panic. “Wait, no, that’s not what I mean! It’s okay that you want to get off this planet! But also yes that’s my problem! But that’s— It’s hard—” 

“Sungie,” Minho interrupts, reaching out to gently touch his best friend’s arm. Jisung goes statue-still under his touch, looking back at him with wide eyes. Making sure his voice stays soft and even, he says, “It’s alright. I think you’re confusing yourself more than you’re confusing me. Take a deep breath.” 

Jisung does just that— maybe a little bit too deep of a breath by the way his face changes color— before his head drops so it hits the back of the couch. He stares up at the ceiling of Minho’s run-down little home, his cheeks flushed red. 

“I’m sorry,” he says eventually. 

“It’s okay,” Minho says. “Do you want to try again?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung sighs, shifting on the couch so he’s facing Minho, one leg crossed under the other. “Hyung, would you really leave me behind if you had the option to leave tomorrow?” 

“What?” Minho says instantly, caught off guard as he blinks at Jisung. 

“You just said you’d leave tomorrow if you could with no hesitation,” Jisung says, fingers picking at a stray thread on the hem of his oversized sweater. “And like… yeah, I kind of guessed that for a while. I’ve always known how much you want to get off this planet, but hearing you actually say you’d leave me behind… it kind of hurts a lot, hyung.” 

“I didn’t say I would leave you behind,” Minho corrects instantly because he’s _sure_ he didn’t. He would never say something like that to Jisung. 

“I asked if _you_ could get off this planet tomorrow, not _us_ ,” Jisung says, looking at him pointedly. 

“Oh,” Minho says because that’s all he can really think to say. 

“Oh,” Jisung repeats dully. 

Minho shifts on the couch, frowning to himself. Did he really make it sound like he’d just leave Jisung? 

“I’ll be honest, Jisungie,” Minho says slowly, “I didn’t really think much about your question because in my head it’s always been us getting off this planet together.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen for a moment before he purses his lips, taking a deep breath before he speaks again. His voice has gone up a pitch. “Well, hyung, you’ve never told me that! You just always talk about leaving and all the places you want to go!” 

“I just asked you where you wanted to go when you left,” Minho reminds him. 

“Yeah, but you never said anything about us going _together_ ,” Jisung shoots back. 

Minho’s frown deepens. “I mentioned weighing my options, I figured that made it clear wherever you wanted to go would be somewhere I’d consider going too.” 

Jisung sighs. “Well, it didn’t.” 

A resounding silence stretches out between them, Jisung fiddling with the thread on his shirt again as Minho turns his head to look out the window. It’s one of the few nice things about Minho’s home; floor to ceiling glass that can be turned one-way or shifted to black with the simple touch of a few settings on his holoscreen. Jisung pitched in most of the money for it shortly after Minho bought the run-down little house, insisting that he should have at least one part of his house that he likes. 

The window looks out into the achingly familiar dull brown landscape, the milky white sky and the two ever-present reddish moons hanging above. It’s not exactly a very pretty planet in any sense of the word. Growing up, he and Jisung always poured over videos of other planets and oohed and ahhed over how beautiful they were. Planets with lush bioluminescent forests and planets with gorgeous seas. And of course, there are the planets where the natural environment isn’t the thing that makes them so appealing to two kids from a tiny junker planet— the bustling hub worlds that hold the majority of humanity’s population after leaving Earth. The centers of culture and art and trade. 

After a few minutes of silence, Minho turns to look at Jisung and says, “I’m sorry, Jisung.” 

Jisung startles, looking up at him with wide eyes, his fingertips still holding the thread on his shirt. “What?” 

“I said I’m sorry,” Minho repeats. He frowns, struggling to find his words before he continues, “I just always assumed you’d be leaving with me. That’s my fault, I should’ve talked to you about it instead of making that assumption. That’s not fair to you, Jisung.” 

Jisung stares at him in bewilderment, his bleached hair falling in his eyes in that way that makes Minho want to reach out and ruffle it, brush it back. He doesn’t though. After a moment, Jisung frantically shakes his head, raising his hands up. “Okay, okay, enough! I accept the apology, it’s fine! Just stop being so serious, it weirds me out when you’re like this! You’re not the kind of person who’s meant to be super serious, hyung!” 

Minho can’t help but scowl at him. “I’m not usually! This is awkward for me too! I just figured I should be serious since I upset you!” 

“Well, it’s weird,” Jisung insists. 

“I’m being nice.” 

“That’s weird!” 

“I’m always nice!” Minho says, squinting at his best friend. 

“No, there’s Lee Minho Nice and then there’s… whatever this is. Go back to your normal nice.” 

“Fine,” Minho relents, rolling his eyes. 

The quiet returns, but luckily this time it doesn’t have the same weight to it. 

“Hey,” Jisung says softly, breaking the silence before it stretches as long as the last one did. “Do you really mean it when you say you always imagined me going with you when you got off this planet? Or did you just say that because I was upset?” 

Minho frowns at him. “Of course I meant it, Jisung. I’m not going to lie to you about something like that.” 

And he wouldn’t. Whatever snarkiness he’s prone to, especially with his best friend, he’s not a liar. He’d even consider himself fairly blunt, even if he’s not great with the whole opening up with emotions thing. But even if he was a liar, he wouldn’t lie to Jisung about wanting to leave with him. 

“In all my plans you’re always with me,” Minho continues thoughtfully, the openness of that statement bringing warmth to his face. Jisung just looks back at him quietly, his full cheeks flushed as he listens to Minho speak. “I just never considered a possibility of you not being there… I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about you not wanting to leave.” 

Jisung’s eyes go comically wide, his mouth falling open before he slams it closed. Slowly, he says, “Hyung, what the hell makes you think I want to stay here?” 

Minho looks at him confusion, tilting his head slightly. “Isn’t that the problem? You don’t want to leave and I assumed you did?” 

“No!” Jisung says quickly, shaking his head. “No, of course I want to get off this planet! It’s boring and shitty and it’s not the _worst_ but it’s still not good! Hyung, my problem was I thought you would leave without me.” 

Minho’s brow creases. “Jisung, did you really think I’d leave without you?” 

Jisung shifts, guiltily dropping his gaze. “I mean, yeah, if it meant you could leave sooner.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Minho confirms again, frown deepening. “You’re my best friend and I’ve always talked about plans with you, right? I wouldn’t just leave you.” 

Jisung laughs then, that nervous little laugh he always does when he’s embarrassed. He reaches up to rub the back of his neck, an unsure smile spreading across his face as he meets Minho’s eyes again. “Man… I guess it’s my turn to apologize for not trusting you, huh, hyung?” 

Minho huffs out a laugh of his own at that, his frown tugging upwards into the hint of a smile instead. “It’s fine, Jisung. I think we can both set the apologies aside for now.” 

Jisung sighs loudly, planting his palms on both his cheeks and falling back so he lays against the other arm of the couch. “Ahh, seriously hyung. We’re usually so good about being on the same page, I don’t know what’s up with us right now.” 

Minho snorts. “Well, that’s what we get for never having serious conversations, I guess.” 

Jisung gestures between the two of them wildly. “We don’t usually need to have those conversations _because_ we’re usually on the same page!” 

“Obviously that’s not the case,” Minho says as he smiles at Jisung. He kicks his leg up on the couch and prods at Jisung’s leg with his black sock-clad foot, making Jisung pout cutely at him. 

Jisung uses his own foot to knock Minho’s away, his little face twisting up into a scowl that just makes Minho’s smile widen into a shit-eating grin. Minho reaches out to grab at Jisung’s hands, his friend whining as he lifts their joined hands together and waves them around a bit. Just to be annoying. “Hyung, we’re not good at serious conversations.” 

“That’s alright,” Minho says, still wriggling Jisung’s hands between them as he speaks. “Let’s talk about something else then, okay? You still need to answer my question. Tell me where you want us to go when we leave.” 

The way Jisung’s face changes when he hears the change in Minho’s phrasing is absolutely lovely, round cheeks pink as his mouth splits into that familiar heart-shaped smile. “Ah, hyung, you listened!” 

Minho’s eyebrows shoot up, his mouth dropping open as he bends his knee and delivers a flurry of (gentle) kicks to Jisung’s side. Jisung shrieks, immediately trying to trap Minho’s leg between his own. “Hey! You little punk! Don’t sound so surprised!” 

Jisung laughs as he curls in on himself defensively as much as he can, still restrained by Minho holding onto his hands. His words come out in a rush between hiccuped giggles as Minho continues to prod at him with his foot, aiming for where he knows Jisung is ticklish on his sides. “Yield, I yield! Hyung, you’re so attentive and sweet and nice! I yield, please, I surrender, please please please—” 

Minho relents, releasing Jisung’s hands as he shakes his head in exasperation. “Honestly, kids these days. No respect.” 

“For my elders?” Jisung says cheekily as he catches his breath, tilting his head so his hair falls into his eyes again. 

“Oi, watch it,” Minho tells him, lifting his foot up in a warning. Jisung just laughs again, holding his hands up. Minho sighs, still shaking his head as he drops his leg down again. “But really, Jisung. Answer my question already. I’ve spent years telling you about where I want to go, I want to hear what you want too.” 

Jisung simply hums in response, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. After a moment, he pushes himself up into a sitting position and crisscrosses his legs under him, hands resting on his legs. “Mmm, I don’t really know, hyung.” 

Minho raises an eyebrow. “Really? Not even one place?” 

Jisung tilts his head back to look at the ceiling. “I mean, I’ve always agreed with everywhere you said. All the planets with beautiful ecosystems, all the busy worlds with actual culture and art instead of salvaging and selling junk. That all sounds good to me.” 

“You really don’t have anywhere you want to go? You’re sure?” Minho asks in disbelief. 

“Honestly, hyung, I don’t really care where I go as long as I’m still by your side,” Jisung admits. 

Minho can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth even as the tips of his ears start to burn. “Careful, Jisungie. That sounds awfully close to a confession.” 

Jisung’s face suddenly deepens in color and he looks down at his hands. He doesn’t respond. 

Minho blinks slowly at him, confused at Jisung’s sudden silence. 

“Jisung?” He says his name again. 

Jisung simply bites down on his bottom lip, still not looking up at him. 

Minho’s brow scrunches as he stares at his best friend, the gears in his head starting to turn unbelievably fast. He thinks about Jisung’s words and his fear of being left alone, of Minho leaving him behind— and now Jisung’s lack of response to the confession comment. Jisung is always quick to match his quips and jabs, but now he simply stares down at his fingernails. 

_Oh,_ Minho thinks. 

“Jisung,” Minho says again, and his name comes out strained. The owner of it flinches slightly and Minho feels so unbelievably bad. “What you just said— Jisung, was that—” 

“Sorry,” Jisung blurts outs before Minho finishes, and that’s enough of an answer. 

_Oh._

“Don’t apologize,” Minho tells him even as he blinks rapidly. 

“How can I not apologize, hyung?” Jisung shoots back immediately, looking up at Minho again, his brow furrowed. “I don’t want to make this weird! There’s a reason I’ve never said anything— I shouldn’t even—” Jisung swears softly under his breath reaching up to touch his forehead. “Ahh, I should’ve just laughed when you said that but you caught me off guard.” 

“It’s… not weird,” Minho says slowly, quietly picking through memories of him and Jisung over the years in his head, thinking about the way they’ve acted that was never _quite_ just like best friends— on either end. 

Jisung just shakes his head rapidly. 

“Jisung,” Minho tries again, but Jisung just barrels over him. 

“It’s just… growing up, we always talked about getting off this planet and exploring the galaxy. And in my head we were always together and I was always happy as long as we were with each other, and I didn’t really think much about that until the past couple of years, but then we got older and the concept of you leaving became less of a dream and more of a reality, and I just got so, _so_ scared that you would leave, hyung. And I can’t imagine not being with you, and I started to think about why that is, and I just—” Jisung cuts his own word-vomit off, still shaking his head frantically. “I’m sorry! Don’t… please don’t be freaked out, I won’t push it or anything.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Minho says again, voice softer this time. He shifts on the couch slightly, clearing his throat. His head feels hot, his stomach turning. “Besides, it’s not… I can’t imagine my life without you either.” 

“It’s not the same way, hyung,” Jisung says, voice strained. 

“Who says it isn’t?” Minho shoots back, and Jisung’s pupils dilate. 

“What?” Jisung’s hands are frozen in his lap holding onto that little piece of thread again. 

Minho glances down at the floor, propping his elbow up on the arm of the couch again. He reaches up and pinches his bottom lip, pulling at it slightly as he thinks of what to say. 

And it’s not like he hasn’t thought about it before. Jisung, that is. Him and Jisung. They’ve been inseparable since they were kids, always attached at the hip even when they did their stupid push and pull routine. Jisung is pretty, cute, handsome, all of the above. He’s funny and he understands Minho better than any person ever has. How can he not think about Jisung like that, even if he pushes it down so it doesn’t bother him? He can’t imagine being without him. 

“Who says I don’t mean that in the same way you do?” Minho asks finally, looking back up at Jisung. 

Jisung’s lips part slightly, his cheeks flushed. He clears his throat, reaching up to cover his mouth as he tilts his head away, glancing out the window. His voice is muffled against his own hand as he says, “Well, you never said anything.” 

Minho huffs in disbelief, unable to stop the stupid grin from spreading across his face as he reaches out and wacks Jisung’s leg, making his friend whine. “You didn’t say anything either before now!” 

“I didn’t want to make it weird!” Jisung says again, throwing his hands up in the air. “And besides, between the two of us, you’re usually the one who initiates things!” 

“You can’t blame me for this!” Minho twists, kicking at Jisung again. “This isn’t the same as me always being the one to drag you out to eat!” 

Jisung intercepts him this time, a stupid smile finally appearing on his face as he grapples Minho’s ankle with both hands. “Fine! Fine! It’s not your fault! We’re both idiots!” Still smiling like a fool as Minho stops thrashing in his grasp, he lets go with one hand and holds it out towards Minho, pinky finger extended. “Truce?” 

“Why are we pinky promising a truce?” Minho asks even as he immediately hooks his pinky with Jisung’s. 

“I’ll be honest, it’s because I’m not exactly thrilled that the first part of you I touch after I bare my longstanding feelings to you is your foot, so I figured a pinky promise balances it out,” Jisung says. Minho makes a little gagging sound and tugs his foot out of Jisung’s hand, dropping it to the floor. Jisung just laughs. “See, hyung? The pinky promise is way better.” 

Minho sighs loudly, shaking his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “This is ridiculous. We can’t even do this seriously.” 

“I tried to tell you earlier, hyung. We suck at serious conversations,” Jisung says matter-of-factly. “So I think we just shouldn’t try anymore.” 

Minho snorts at that. “It’s just not our thing.” 

Jisung hums in agreement, leaning back against the arm of the couch with his elbows propped up on it. He looks back at Minho with a funny little smile, one that Minho can’t help but match. 

“Hyung?” Jisung says after a moment of them just staring at each other. 

“Yeah?” 

Jisung licks his lips and Minho can’t help the way his eyes fall to them. “Would it be bad if I asked to kiss you right now?” 

The corners of Minho’s mouth curl up even more. “Well, I sure hope it wouldn’t. Who says _you_ get to kiss _me_ , though? Didn’t you just say I initiate everything?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Well, if we’re being technical, _you_ tell me if I can kiss you, hyung. That’s why I asked. And for your second point, I did! But maybe it’s time things were more even, right?” 

Minho laughs, holding out both his hands to Jisung. “Alright. Come here then.” 

Jisung grins, slapping his hands down onto Minho’s so hard it’s audible. Minho yelps in response, caught off guard by it. 

“Why did you do that?” He whines, hands closing over Jisung’s anyways as he tugs his best friend closer to him. 

“Wanna keep you on your toes,” Jisung says sweetly. 

“Do you want to kiss me or not?” Minho shoots back. 

“Yes please,” Jisung says, his voice still sugary. Minho shakes his head. 

“Menace,” Minho says under his breath. 

“Funny way to say adorable.” Jisung crosses his legs underneath him again, holding onto Minho’s hands as he scoots himself closer on the couch until their knees are touching. Minho presses his lips together in an attempt to stop his smile, failing just like he always does when it comes to Jisung. 

“Either kiss me now or lose your chance,” Minho tells him, and Jisung immediately sobers up. The change is… stupidly endearing, actually, Minho thinks as the corners of his mouth twitch. 

Jisung scoots even closer, still holding hands. His cheeks are flushed even brighter red now and as tempting as it is to make fun of him, Minho’s sure he’s not much better off judging by how hot his face and ears feel. Jisung’s eyes dart down to Minho’s lips, licking his own but otherwise not moving. 

It’s ridiculously cute how big Jisung talks versus how shy he actually gets when it’s time to put his money where his mouth is. 

“This is why I’m always the one to initiate everything,” Minho teases, unable to stop himself. 

Jisung’s eyes immediately narrow in response, losing the unsure expression. “Shut up.” 

Minho barks out a laugh. “What? I’m r—” 

Jisung crashes forward into him before he can finish, eyes squeezed shut as he presses their lips together. Minho makes a noise of shock that’s lost against Jisung’s mouth. 

Okay, Jisung has more guts than Minho gives him credit for. 

Honestly, he’s just grateful that in Jisung’s defiant rush to prove Minho wrong he didn’t bash their teeth or noses together. With how much force Jisung threw himself into the kiss with, Minho half expected it to go rather poorly. There’s more pressure than Minho expected from a first kiss, especially one Jisung initiated. 

Minho smiles against Jisung’s mouth, letting his eyes close. He shakes one of his hands free of Jisung’s reaches up to cup one of Jisung’s cheeks. It’s warm to the touch and ridiculously soft and full. It takes Minho all the restraint he has not to pinch it, knowing it would ruin the moment. 

Instead, he holds Jisung’s face still as he shifts, pulling away for just a second. Jisung makes a noise of protest that’s immediately muffled by Minho’s lips capturing his again, this time much more gently. He kisses him softly, pulling away for just a second before going in again, and again, and again. 

Jisung sighs contentedly as he leans closer to Minho, threading their fingers together as his free arm loops around Minho’s neck. He presses closer to him, shifting forward to the point where Minho’s convinced he’s about to tip over into his arms. 

Minho can’t help but laugh again as Jisung deepens their kiss, pulling back. Jisung whines as he does, Minho not bothering to stop himself from squishing his cheek in response. That only makes Jisung whine louder. 

Still laughing, Minho asks teasingly, “Are you trying to climb onto my lap?” 

However red Jisung’s face was before, it somehow manages to get even deeper. Brows drawn together as he pouts, Jisung shakes his other hand free from Minho’s and plants both of them against Minho’s chest, shoving him back as Minho cackles. “You wish!” 

Minho lets himself fall back against the arm of the couch, smiling like an idiot as he looks at Jisung. “I do wish,” Minho says because he knows it’ll get a reaction out of him. 

Jisung squints at Minho, hand flexing over where it rests against a pillow tucked into his corner of the couch. Minho half expects Jisung to hit him with it. Instead after a moment of just looking at Minho, Jisung’s mouth lifts into a sly little smile. 

Minho’s grin wavers, caught off-guard by the sudden shift in Jisung’s expression. 

“Alright,” Jisung says, honey dripping from his voice. He plants his hands on the couch and crawls up towards him before Minho can react, planting his knees on either side of Minho’s hips as his shitty little smile grows. 

White-hot panic coursing through Minho’s veins, he pushes Jisung back by his shoulders so he falls to the other side of the couch again. Jisung laughs as Minho stares at him in bewilderment. 

“Ah, hyung,” Jisung says, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from his eye. “You’re so funny. You can dish it but you can’t take it.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to actually do it!” Minho shoots back indignantly, sitting up more. 

“Your ears are so red! Maybe I should’ve gotten over myself and asked if you liked me earlier,” Jisung says with a lazy grin as he leans back against the couch once more. “This is so much fun. I didn’t realize you’d be so cute when you’re flustered, hyung.” 

“Stop that,” Minho snaps as his face heats even more, only making Jisung’s grin widen. 

“What can I say?” Jisung holds up a finger gun. “When I shoot, I never miss.” 

Minho raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Han Jisung, what’s your track record? How many people have you taken your shot at, huh?” 

“Just the only one who matters,” Jisung says smugly. 

Minho rolls his eyes so hard his head hurts. 

“Yeehaw,” Jisung says as he fires an imaginary bullet at Minho’s heart. He lifts his finger gun to his lips, blowing at it like the cowboys in his old movies do with their pistols. 

“You’re a loser,” Minho says, overwhelmingly fond as he fights to stop a smile from creeping onto his face. He fails miserably. 

“But I’m your loser,” Jisung shoots back. 

Minho scoffs. “That doesn’t make it any better, Jisung.” 

Jisung just hums in response, still smiling. “Mmm, I don’t know. I think I’d much rather be _your_ loser than just an unclaimed one.” 

It’s absolutely humiliating the way that makes Minho’s chest do something funny. 

Instead of responding to Jisung, he simply shakes his head and reaches over to the coffee table in front of them and picks his holoscreen up. Bringing up a log of videos, he holds his arm out to Jisung without looking up at him. 

Jisung doesn’t need a verbal invitation, immediately plopping down right next to him and leaning his full body weight against Minho’s side. Minho lets his arm drape lazily over Jisung, hand resting gently on Jisung’s arm. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at, hyung?” Jisung asks curiously. 

“Videos on different planets— not just ones I’ve talked about wanting to visit.” Minho glances down at Jisung, heart skipping a beat when he realizes Jisung isn’t even looking at the screen, instead looking up at him with wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and a pretty smile. Minho clears his throat, looking back at his holoscreen. “I figured we can watch them together. I want you to pick somewhere out that you want to go.” 

For a moment he thinks Jisung’s going to bring up his words from earlier— _I don’t really care where I go as long as I’m still by your side_ — and as lovely and admittedly butterfly-inducing as the sentiment is, the last thing he wants is to drag Jisung around the galaxy but only the places Minho wants to go. 

Instead, much to his surprise, Jisung gently rests his cheek against Minho’s shoulder. His voice is soft. “Alright.” 

“It might take a long time to go through them all,” Minho says quietly, glancing down at his best friend. 

“That’s okay, hyung,” Jisung says. He tilts his head so he can look up at Minho, a little smile on his face. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the outskirts of paradise  
> Chasing desire through the night  
> Picturing ways to take flight  
> When the time comes  
> When the time comes  
> Separate yourself  
> Integrate yourself
> 
> ☆ twitter: [LlNOHAN](https://twitter.com/LlNOHAN)  
> ☆ curiouscat: [lunarminho](https://curiouscat.me/lunarminho)


End file.
